Quand viendra ce jour là
by Meish Kaos
Summary: °One-Shot° Quelques heures après la-nuit-qui-l'a-fait-basculer, il nous livre ses pensées...


Argh ! L'art de poster des fics trop vite... j'en oublie la présentation ET le disclaimer... 

Cette petite fic m'est venue dans un cours de Sociologie où, mon cerveau refusant de suivre ce que disait le prof, il a décidé de travailler pour lui-même... ;) Comme je devais également me forcer à suivre, vous tenez la raison du décalage de ton et d'émotions... mais après tout... Vous-Savez-Qui est fou, non ? ;) Ou en tout cas vachement mégalomane... ;) 

**Disclaimer (le seul et l'unique !) **: L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas... blablabla... je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça... blablabla... Tout à JK Rowling... snif snif snif... à part le sujet de l'histoire, évidemment... YAY ! ;) 

______________________________ 

**Quand viendra ce jour-là... **

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle douleur. Non seulement une douleur physique, un embrasement en son sens le plus strict, la lave vive coulant dans les veines... mais également le vide ! Le vide engloutissant la vie ! Serpentant entre mes os, ma conscience, anéantissant mes tentatives de survie, se faufilant au travers de la douleur pour la réduire à rien ! Cette douleur, si puissante, réduite à néant par le vide ! 

Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Un enfant, ciel, c'était seulement un enfant ! Un gamin qui ne savait encore rien de la vie, un gamin nouvellement orphelin, né d'une mère Sang-de-Bourbe et d'un simple Gryffondor... Seulement des Gryffondor ! Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un seul descendant de Gryffondor m'eut vaincu au berceau...? Certainement pas moi... 

Et je suis là, errant, sans corps, avec ma seule conscience pour me guider, sans voix, presque sans vie... mais vivant, je le suis encore, oh oui ! Et tôt ou tard... mes fidèles Mangemorts... 

... _fidèles_...

... Qui sait s'ils me resteront fidèles...? Après tout, pour eux, je ne suis plus là... je suis mort, tué par le sort renversé du fils Potter... l'un d'entre eux osera-t-il me trahir ? Malgré ce qu'ils savent de leur Maître ? Et qui oeuvrera pour mon retour ? 

Malefoy ? Un imbécile. Pétri d'ambitions, il ne sera que trop heurex de prendre ma place. Celui-ci me reniera plus de trois fois... Mais par pleutrerie, il reviendra vers moi dès que je donnerai signe de vie. En attendant, je ne peux rien espérer de lui... 

Crabbe, Goyle ? Des véritables crétins, indignes de la noble Maison de Serpentard. Malheureusement, ce sont des crétins utiles, qui ne posent pas de questions et ne rechignent pas à la besogne... n'importe quelle besogne. Seulement, ils sont trop idiots pour faire quoi que ce soit de leur propre chef... 

MacNair ? Celui-ci est si cruel qu'il me fait presque peur, à moi ! Ceci mis à part, il est improbable qu'il ose prendre la tête des opérations. Il est fait pour du travail subalterne, pas pour mener... Fort probablement, il ne pensera même pas à moi, tant qu'il aura quelque chose à torturer... 

Croupton ? Un enfant, plein de promessses, mais tout de même un enfant. Sa loyauté est indéfectible, mais il est trop jeune pour constituer mon seul espoir de retour. 

Rogue... celui-là est intelligent... trop intelligent pour sa propre santé. Il n'est pas prudent de se fier à lui, il était trop proche de ce pleutre de Karkaroff... sans parler de son travail, qui le rapproche de Dumbledore ! Heureusement, il n'est pas de ceux qui mènent... s'il se rebellait, il me faudrait le mater dans l'heure. Sans quoi je devrais le tuer... quel gâchis ce serait... 

Lestrange est faible. Il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour m'aider dans mon retour. Il n'a pas de stratégie, pas de suite dans les idées. Il est parfait pour obéir, et a parfois fait des propositions qui méritaient d'être entendues. Mais il est tellement loyal qu'il se ferait prendre et enfermer plutôt que d'intriguer dans l'ombre... 

Les autres... aucun intérêt. Ils se rallieront à l'un ou l'autre de ceux qui oseront parler... reste Queudver... 

... le parfait tourne-casaque, celui-là. Un Gryffondor sans cervelle, tellement terrorisé qu'il est prêt à trahir ses amis pour la moindre parcelle de protection. le problème, avec les rats de son espèce, c'est qu'il pourrait très bien changer de côté une fois de plus... De toute façon, il n'y a rien à attendre de ce côté-là... Sa pleutrerie mériterait de passer aux anales... 

Quelle pitié ! Je suis... j'étais... **JE SUIS **entouré de sots et d'incapables ! Et me voilà, seul et abandonné, dans cette stupide forêt d'Albanie, où personne ne passe jamais, où je ne peux contacter aucun sorcier, aucun Mangemort...! 

Ce maudit Dumbledore... comme il doit exulter de ma condition ! Depuis que cette prophétie a été dictée... ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus doit s'en donner à coeur joie ! Il doit croire que je suis mort, envolé, parti à jamais... Quelle déconvenue il aura lorsque je reviendrai ! 

Car je reviendrai, c'est certain ! Je ne baisserai jamais les bras face à ces vulgaires Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe ! Non, je reviendrai, et gare à ceux qui m'auront trahis, gare à ceux qui ne se seront pas préparés à mon retour ! Ils souffriront, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ils courberont l'échine devant le descendant de Serpentard, devant le plus grand sorcier du monde ! 

Je reviendrai sournoisement, dans la nuit, tel un serpent qui guette sa proie. Ma proie... Potter ! Je l'anéantirai, comme preuve de mon triomphe ! Il ne s'en sortira pas deux fois contre moi ! 

J'aime à imaginer les circonstances de ce retour... Sous la lune pleine et froide, témoin de mon acsension vers les hauteurs infinies du monde ! Devant l'enfant maudit qui a causé ma perte, je veux sentir son effroi devant ma résurrection ! Je veux l'entendre crier de peur ! De peur et de douleur ! Ce ne sera que justice après ce qu'il m'a fait ! 

Ce sera une victoire entière, totale sur lui ! Une victoire de Serpentard sur le Gryffondor honni ! Ma victoire ! Et comme je la savourerai, ce jour-là, le jour où Harry Potter mourra, le jour où je serai de nouveau craint et respecté dans l'univers entier ! 

Ce jour-là, et à jamais dans l'univers ensuite, le nom de **Voldemort** sera synonyme de terreur éternelle ! 

_... en attendant ce jour... je crois... _

_... je crois que j'aimerais bien dormir un peu..._

______________________________ 

Vala, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^ Si oui, faites-moi un petit plaisir... ;) reviewez... ;) 

Réponse à **p'tite elfe** : Comme j'aime bien la psychologie du personnage, j'ai particulièrement apprécié de me plonger dans ce que j'imaginais être son univers... mais j'avoue qu'effectivement c'est bizarre loll. En tout cas, Merci Beaucoup :) 


End file.
